Shooting Stars
by 4rmtheashes
Summary: What do shooting stars remind Brooklyn, Bryan, Garland, Kai, Spencer and Tala of?


Kai lay on the lush, mowed lawn.

His hands were behind his head and he had a blade of grass sticking out from his mouth as always.

He was attired in a navy blue shirt, a pair of baggy jeans and a glossy black trench coat.

He was staring at the cloudless night sky, unblinking, as though waiting for something to happen.

"Yo, Kai!"

The addressee did not respond, knowing fully well it was Tala.

"Hey."

Kai nodded in acknowledgement.

"Meanie! You respond to Brooklyn and not me!"

"You're not worth his energy."

Kai gave a thumbs-up to the speaker, namely Bryan.

"Bryan taught you."

Kai merely shrugged at the comment from Spencer.

"Barely speaks as always, never change."

Kai gave a thumbs-up, then turned it down.

Garland raised a quizzical eyebrow.

They all lay down, Brooklyn on Kai's right, Tala on Kai's left, Bryan on Tala's left, Spencer on Brooklyn's right and Garland on Spencer's right.

All 6 bladers kept silent throughout, except for some comments that Tala made, mainly senseless ones.

Not long after, streaks of orange and red filled the skies. They lit up and decorated the originally dull skies with a splendour of colour, cutting through the night sky then vanishing slowly, like a wound that recovered.

"Kai, what do you think of when you see shooting stars?"

For some time, Kai didn't answer. Just as Tala was about to repeat his query again, Kai spoke.

"My parents. The last night I spent with them, we saw a shooting star. I made a wish, but the wish was never fulfilled. In fact, it became false hope just the day after."

-Flashback-

_A little boy stood in the field, his parents on either side of him._

"_Mama, the sky is so beautiful. There are so many stars. Why do stars disappear? Where do stars come from?"_

"_Darling, each star represents one person on Earth. When one star disappears, one man dies, but another star will appear and that is a baby born." His mother said dreamily._

"_Where do the stars live? I wanna get one for you, mama."_

_His mother just smiled and pat his head._

_A shooting star shot through the night sky. It vanished as soon as it appeared._

"_Papa what was that?"_

"_That's a shooting star, Kai. Make a wish, it will come true."_

_He put his hands together, closed his eyes, tilted his head to the sky and said, "I wish me, mama and papa will be together forever."_

_He opened his eyes and smiled brightly at his parents._

_They smiled back at him but sorrow was evident in their eyes._

-End Flashback-

The atmosphere was tense and Tala was slightly sorry for asking. He risked it though and questioned, "Brooklyn?"

"My…sister. The moment I saw a shooting star disappear from my sight, my sister passed away."

-Flashback-

_An orange haired boy was looking out the window._

_He was trying to count the stars in the sky._

_Unexpectedly, a shooting star flew by, snatching all the attention of Brooklyn._

"_Sis…"_

'_Bang' cut in, echoing in the silent house._

_Brooklyn hastily ran to where he thought the sound came from._

_He stared at the sight before him._

_A limp figure lay face down on the wooden floor. The shirt had a hole at the top left and the cloth around the hole was stained with red. The floor was slightly tainted with a red liquid._

"_Sister?"_

_He pushed the body so the figure lay on the back. Her aquamarine eyes held shock as did his own now. He doubled over seeing the ample blood on her shirt._

"_This… can't be real." He whispered._

-End Flashback-

Tala proceeded on to ask, "Spencer," after a minute or two.

"Biovolt. I saw a 'shooting star' the night I was brought to the abbey."

-Flashback-

"Mama, why are you crying?" A yellow haired boy asked, looking at his mother, concerned.

"_I'm sorry. I'm very very sorry. Sorry, Spencer. Sorry…" She said between sobs._

"_Don't be sorry, mama. What happened?"_

_She didn't reply, just apologized over and over again._

_Her other son and two daughters stood beside her, puzzled. Spencer, the oldest of them stood in front of her, holding her hands._

_Suddenly, the door burst open._

_Their mother jerked up in shock and gasped. Spencer turned to see who was there._

"_Come with us, boy," a purple haired man spoke, referring to Spencer, "we will be bringing you to meet our master." A sinister smile appeared adding to his evil look._

_Spencer made eye contact with his mother and got a reassuring gaze, encouraging him to go on. He nodded and let go of her hands, walking over to the man and his followers. He whispered a soft goodbye to his family and walked off._

_He looked up at the sky when out of his house. A shooting star._

_He wished he would see his family again soon as he continued to walk on. He didn't know wishes only came true in fairy tales._

-End Flashback-

Undeterred, Tala asked, "Garland?"

"My ex-girlfriend. We saw a shooting star on the night before she left for America."

-Flashback-

_Two youths sat on the beach._

_It was late at night, they were the only ones on the long stretch of sand._

_The male had his hand slung over the female's shoulder._

_They cuddled close to each other, holding each other so tight as if there was no tomorrow._

_To them, there really wasn't very much of a next day._

"_Must you leave?" He asked, pleadingly._

"_That's the…17th time." She replied, giggling nervously._

_A smile graced his lips._

"_Still as observant as ever. When will you come back?"_

"_I…may never come back." She answered hesitantly, snuggling deeper into his arms._

"_Maybe I'll go over someday."_

_They looked up to the sky, as if waiting for a shooting star to come._

_Seemingly answering their request, a shooting star did come shooting through the atmosphere._

_They both closed their eyes and made a wish._

"_What was your wish?" She asked._

"_I wished that we would be together forever. What was yours? I hope it's the same."_

_She nodded slightly and smiled up at him._

'_I sure hope it does come true.' They both thought._

-End Flashback-

It was silent for a while, until Tala decided to break it by asking, "Bryan?"

"Virginity."

That was all he needed to say, they all understood.

-Flashback-

Drunk, a man burst through the door, a bottle of alcohol still in his hand.

_A lilac haired boy quickly bolted to his room seeing his drunken father._

_Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. His father threw the glass bottle down and grabbed him by his shirt._

"_We're gonna have a little fun tonight." He said, slurring a few words._

_Bryan kicked and screamed to no avail. This has never happened before but he knew from watching movies what was about to happen._

"_Now don't be a naughty boy." He cackled._

_Pushing Bryan onto the table, he leaned to his right ear and whispered, "This is not going to hurt one bit."_

_He pulled off Bryan's pants and unzipped his own, a demonic smile in place._

_Tears were threatening to spill out of the innocent boy's eyes._

_He looked into the elder's eyes fearfully as they got closer and closer._

_His body stiffened; his father was too close for comfort._

_He tried to numb his body as he felt his father pressing onto him._

_He wished upon the shooting star that he just saw for his father to disappear forever…_

-End Flashback-

"Tala." The 5, excluding Tala, said.

"My whole family. It was my birthday that day. I was asked to go out to get some more chips. I saw a shooting star while walking back but realized all my family members were dead when I got back into the house."

-Flashback-

"Yo Tala, we don't have enough chips. Go get some."

"_You go Mikel, it's my birthday. Besides I'm still too young to go out by myself." A 6 year old Tala replied._

"_I'm sure mum will let you off just tonight." Mikel, Tala's older brother, looked at their mother. Their mother nodded and gave Tala some money._

"_Fine. Don't cut the cake without me." Everybody in the room nodded. That was all his relatives and his immediate family members._

_Tala skipped off happily to the nearest shop and got himself a considerable amount of chips. _

_On his way back, he saw a shooting star. He smiled brightly, stopping to make a wish. His wish was to be happy with all his friends and family._

_He continued walking back, lugging the many heavy bags of chips along._

_He felt something was amiss when he was close to his house. There was little audible sound emitting from it and the lights were off._

_He thought they may just have had prepared a surprise for him and continued to walk on happily back._

_A surprise was what he got, but not the least bit pleasant one._

_He put down his bags and pulled the heavy wooden door open._

"_I'm back!" He shouted._

_No response was generated._

_He reached for the light switches and turned the lights on._

_He gasped in shock._

_Sprawled all over the ground were bodies, HIS FAMILY MEMBERS' lifeless bodies. There was blood splattered all over the place._

_He ran over to his elder brother and mother._

"_Mikel! Mikel! Wake up! We're not playing the army game. Wake up!" He repeatedly shook his brother's body._

"_Mother! Mother! What happened? Don't sleep anymore, wake up! Mother…"_

_Someone hit him on the head, causing him to be unable to finish his sentence. A man dressed in black slung Tala over his shoulder._

-End Flashback-

The meteor shower was over.

"We had pretty memorable incidents with shooting stars." Brooklyn stated.

"This will be another memorable shooting star experience." Garland said.

"Look behind you." (Bryan)

"I knew, that's why I made that comment."

"Think we can take them down?" (Tala)

"Let's do it." (Kai)


End file.
